


闪电复合

by Zellofane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellofane/pseuds/Zellofane
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 35





	闪电复合

00

罗渽民一睁开眼睛就被眼前那张帅脸惊得完全清醒了。  
躺在他旁边的这个人有如古希腊雕塑一样工整又完美，不是李帝努又能是谁。  
罗渽民不敢相信这并不是又一个他不愿离开的美梦，决定珍惜每一分每一秒去仔仔细细地看多几眼这个他朝思暮想了不知道有多久的人。等到他把李帝努眼底的泪痣、脸上被枕头压出来的痕迹和右臂上那块肤色略微不一样的小手表都看到闭眼有余影般熟悉，李帝努也醒过来了。

“七点都还没到，不睡了吗？”李帝努从床头柜抓过手机，一边打呵欠一边看时间，还没完全清醒的嗓音沙哑又迷人。  
“一想到你在旁边我就兴奋得睡不着，怎么办呢？”罗渽民笑着抢了他的手机放回到床头柜上，收回手时一不小心就被李帝努翻了个身压在下面亲。  
“那就不要睡了。”李帝努在吻之间含糊说道。  
罗渽民有一瞬间觉得李帝努变了，变得更会一本正经地说一些令人浮想联翩的话了，但是这么热情的李帝努他也好喜欢。他也把李帝努掀翻在旁边然后压过去，把原来还算纯情的亲亲发展成湿热的舌吻。  
他的晨勃早在盯着李帝努的感性时间里消下去了，现在他半硬的器官和李帝努勃发的阴茎被夹在两人紧贴的身体之间互相磨蹭，温馨的感性再怎么温吞也要走到火热又急切的另一个极端。他抬起头躲开李帝努穷追不舍的吻，两人湿漉漉的嘴唇在急速分离的时候发出尖锐又响亮的声音。  
罗渽民喘着气抓起李帝努的手放在自己变得黏糊糊的性器上。“Jeno，Jeno，摸摸我嘛。”  
李帝努先是从善如流地把罗渽民摸到独自射了一遍，然后又用温热的掌心把他自己仍未得到满足的性器和罗渽民已经软下去的握在一起，有力的指尖自上而下地逗弄两人的敏感带。罗渽民被照顾得撑在床上的四肢全都酥麻酸软，根本顾不上要做什么动作去配合李帝努的节奏，只想着自己绝对不能在结束前倒在李帝努身上。

到真的结束时他们都差点赶不上正常出门上班的时间。  
前一天晚上李帝努跟着罗渽民回家纯属意外，理所当然地没有带任何过夜要带的东西，洗漱用品和睡衣都是用罗渽民的，反正他们身高体重都差不多。罗渽民觉得无所谓，到了要给李帝努挑上班穿的衣服时才终于对着自己的衣柜烦恼起来了。  
“你上班可以穿卫衣和运动裤吗？”罗渽民回忆起他们在酒吧重逢时李帝努在大衣里穿的一整套西装——进家门后外套被罗渽民抓得皱成一团了，衬衫和裤子的扣子也在被李帝努自己粗暴解开时蹦飞了——不禁有点头疼，他觉得修身一点的裤子配李帝努的大衣会比较好看，但他想起自己比以前瘦了很多，腰也变细了不少，他不觉得李帝努穿自己运动裤以外的裤子会很合身。  
“当然可以啊，你给什么我就穿什么，”李帝努从背后抱着他，像个大型挂件一样罗渽民走到哪里他就跟着走到哪里，这么走了几步后他又忽然想起什么似的急忙补充，“我昨天是为了陪客户才穿成那样去酒吧的，我平时不用穿得那么正式的，也真的不去酒吧的。”  
“好好好，我知道啦，”罗渽民甜滋滋地心想去一下酒吧又没什么，拍了拍他圈着自己的手臂，想了想也补充了一句，“我也只是有事去找朋友而已。”

最后李帝努真的在大衣里穿卫衣和运动裤去上班了。  
严格的罗渽民站在门旁边看了几眼就发现自己失算了，他还应该再给李帝努找一件别的外套的，但是李帝努阻止了他，说再找就真的要迟到了。然后罗渽民也阻止了李帝努继续穿皮鞋，给他找了个袋子把皮鞋装起来，又给他穿了一双自己的运动鞋。  
出门的时候罗渽民心想今天下班一定要尽快回家把李帝努西装上的那些扣子全都找出来然后给他送修，又逼自己只看李帝努那张帅脸，然后就看到了李帝努脸上带着些许希冀的可怜表情，那个表情令李帝努看上去就像等着主人投喂的大狗狗。  
罗渽民觉得自己的心脏停了一拍，凑过去在他的脸上亲了一下，支支吾吾地问他：“唔……今天晚上，还，过来吗？” 他问完才后知后觉感到害羞，又欲盖弥彰地结结巴巴解释了一句，“就，一起吃饭，冰箱里的东西要快点吃完不然就要放坏了，而而且，你也要来，捡纽扣吧？”  
李帝努愣了一下，深吸了一口气后也凑过来亲了他一下，但是是亲在唇上。他又黏黏腻腻地和罗渽民对视了几秒，罗渽民被他盯得都紧张地眨了几下眼后他才微笑着低低地“嗯”了一声。  
罗渽民感觉到自己的脸“轰”的一下就变热了，嘴上嘟嘟嚷嚷说要迟到了，低着头推开李帝努时却又微笑着用另一只手去牵他的手，心脏狂跳得快要爆炸了。

他和李帝努真的又在一起了，在他们连彼此过得怎么样都还不知道的情况下。

01

不安定和不稳定的感觉在最初的狂喜褪下之后逐渐显露了。  
整个上午罗渽民都坐立不安，中午一边吃饭一边鼓起勇气给自己存了很久的唯一一个李帝努的号码发了一张可爱的贴纸，正想着要再说点什么的时候李帝努回复问他怎么了，还很亲昵地喊他的名字。  
罗渽民的心一下子放下来了，手也不听大脑控制立刻输入，说没什么，就是想Jeno了。  
李帝努秒回，说他也很想罗渽民，还加上了哭哭的文字。  
罗渽民捂着胸口倒在自己的椅子里，整个人都快融化了。他连饭都顾不上认真吃，又跟李帝努聊了好久。  
社畜在午休时间聊天免不了分享或吐槽办公室里发生的事，两人才终于知道了现在彼此在做什么工作。罗渽民光听李帝努的一些边边角角的描述就自觉从侧面补完了李帝努的优秀形象，于是在说自己这边的事情时也不由得只挑自己比较帅气的一面来告诉李帝努，就像刚认识没多久还处于互相展示魅力的阶段一样。  
但是那种他们瞬间就能明白彼此在说什么，也瞬间就能因为彼此的话语而开怀大笑的默契又无时无刻不提醒着他，他们真的有过一段共度的时光。

人逢热恋精神爽，罗渽民一心想着要赶紧回家给李帝努找纽扣，再赶在李帝努回去之前做好饭，工作效率反而变得奇高了。恰逢有点事情需要加班，他更是专心得连手机都不看一眼，全心处理完工作就飞奔出了大厦，结果在楼下被黄仁俊和李楷灿逮住时才想起自己之前约了这两位朋友吃晚饭。  
虽然坠入爱河，但罗渽民自认并不是只顾恋爱不和朋友一起吃饭的人。  
下一秒，他拿出手机给李帝努发简讯说自己忘了和朋友有约，问自己能不能和他们一起吃饭，并在心里暗自希望李帝努会说不想他去，这样他就可以心安理得告诉自己并非自己不愿意跟黄仁俊和李楷灿一起吃饭，实在是家里的大狗狗太需要他。  
没想到李帝努也临时有事要加班，还非常体贴地说既然罗渽民和朋友有约在先那就当然要去。罗渽民瞬间变得低落，嘴唇都撅起来了，他正犹豫着要不要问李帝努还会不会去他家，李帝努又回复了一句笑眯眯的话，叫罗渽民记得要在差不多吃完时就告诉他，他自己吃完饭就会看着时间回去。  
罗渽民一下子又高兴起来了，立刻满面笑容地拉着两位无辜的朋友的手一起去吃饭。如果两位无辜的朋友没有用尽全力一起牵制他的话他们大概会被迫跟着罗渽民进行蹦蹦跳跳过斑马线这种高危活动。

＊

餐厅里，某个席位上。  
“昨天晚上你还不是这个状态的。”李楷灿“咚”的一下放下啤酒杯，一脸嗜血的表情卷着短舌头顶腮。  
“说吧，是什么时候的事？”黄仁俊也满脸被背叛的沉痛，给罗渽民的杯子倒满了果汁。  
亲眼见到他重色轻友又雨过天晴的过程，黄仁俊和李楷灿如果还看不出他在恋爱那就枉为朋友了。  
罗渽民被他们夹在长椅的中间，无处安放又弱小无助的双手虚握成拳悬在中间，紧张又诚实地小声答道：“就，就是昨天晚上……在一起的。”  
李楷灿和黄仁俊对视了一眼，在彼此脸上看到了震惊。  
黄仁俊先回过神来，立刻叹了一口气对着李楷灿露出心痛又失望的表情：“哇李楷灿……渽民不是去酒吧给你送东西的吗？你怎么会什么都不知道？我就知道你也是恋爱脑。”  
“不是，恋爱脑是什么意思，‘也是’恋爱脑又是什么意思？”李楷灿不服气了。  
罗渽民默默拿起果汁喝了一口，心里开始漫无边际地想李帝努，自动屏蔽了旁边两个人一时半刻不会停下来的斗嘴。

事情的背景是，李楷灿最近在职场上认识了一个比他大一岁的CBK，工作能力强得变态，但两人就是莫名其妙地合不来，甚至不顾合作商情谊明争暗斗了几个回合，但又莫名其妙交换了私人联系方式，然后李楷灿在对方的SNS动态中挖出了对方疑似夜场小王子的一面，还推理出了他常去的酒吧，之后便经常去那里埋伏，发誓要剥下他那副禁欲的金丝边眼镜。  
黄仁俊听了李楷灿这个伟大的决心后沉默了好久才缓缓说道，哦，剥掉眼镜，然后呢？献身吗？  
李楷灿自然是不会承认自己喜欢那个CBK，但前一天晚上他真的在酒吧遇到那个人后就火急火燎地在聊天室里求助，说忘记带制胜法宝来了，让他们之中离得比较近的那个人立刻帮忙去附近买一个。离得比较近的罗渽民没有多想就答应给他跑腿了，然后李楷灿这才说是要拜托他买修容棒。  
罗渽民仗着自己天生丽质信心爆棚，连保养都没怎么关心过，但是给李楷灿买化妆品倒也没什么心理负担，还觉得有点新鲜好玩。他把东西送到之后李楷灿立刻给自己下班后略显憔悴的脸上了几道高光，上完后问他好不好看。  
李楷灿要他买的是带了一点闪粉的款式，光盯着那支笔看罗渽民会觉得有点夸张，但是李楷灿那会令人联想起焦糖布丁的柔软皮肤把它完美消化了，优越的面部骨骼在那几道高光的映衬下更为漂亮，他整个人在昏暗的酒吧灯光下看起来也更动人了。  
罗渽民点了点头说很好看，李楷灿便开心地大步穿越人群登上了酒吧里的舞台，在众人热烈的呼声中开始扭动他柔软的身姿。罗渽民在远处安安静静地看了一会儿，心想李楷灿喜欢的人可能就是台下那些欢呼鼓掌的人之一，忽然就觉得既开心又伤心。  
李楷灿遇到了一个他愿意这么努力去吸引的人，罗渽民替李楷灿感到开心，但同时也不可避免地想起了那个自己想吸引也吸引不到的一直放在心里的人。  
结果命运就是那么巧合，他一转身就见到了他在想的人。

等他走神完毕，黄仁俊和李楷灿也终于吵累了。  
李楷灿尤其累，他前一天晚上跳舞跳到腰都酸了才发现那个CBK早已不见踪影，铩羽而归已经够令人不爽，结果还要被黄仁俊说是恋爱脑，还要看罗渽民和不知道从哪里冒出来的轻易拐走了他的家伙秀恩爱。  
是的，虽然那个人并不在场，但是罗渽民自己一个人就撑起了整个秀恩爱的剧场。  
先不说罗渽民差点没赴约的恋爱脑表现（黄仁俊语），连吃饭途中他都频频走神傻笑，俨然一副陷入情网的初恋女中学生的样子，李楷灿和黄仁俊都被深深震撼到了，毕竟在他们的印象中罗渽民对接触新的人就毫无兴趣，更别提毫无征兆地开始新的恋爱。  
他们三个人认识以来，罗渽民就只对大学时交的那个叫李帝努的男朋友——因为罗渽民在热恋时念叨过太多次，即使分手后罗渽民不喜欢他们再提这个名字，即使过去了那么久，他们也还是牢记着他那位前任的名字——流露过不同寻常的迷恋。  
当时李帝努喜欢骑车，罗渽民二话不说就斥巨资改装了自行车陪他；李帝努喜欢吃罗渽民做的夜宵，罗渽民晚上和他们一起玩时就像提前一脚踏入婚姻坟墓的人一样严格遵守着自己设的门禁；罗渽民本来对打游戏谈不上热衷，因为李帝努喜欢就陪他通宵玩……因为罗渽民在和李帝努交往过程中诸如此类被爱情冲昏头脑的例子不在少数，他们分手后黄仁俊和李楷灿都觉得罗渽民应该尽快翻过这一页，但是他好长一段时间里都失魂落魄，两人就预感到他会很难忘记李帝努，事实上他也确实一直没忘记过。  
一直惦记着前任是不会有未来的，所以如果罗渽民真的有了新恋情，李楷灿和黄仁俊嘴上说讨厌他秀恩爱，其实内心更多还是会替他开心。

“回到正题，说吧渽民，怎么认识的？认识很久了吗？怎么都没在我们面前提起过？对方是什么人？”黄仁俊又给罗渽民倒满了果汁。  
“你怎么就知道认识很久了，说不定是昨晚才在酒吧里认识的呢？”李楷灿看到黄仁俊像个假八卦真操心的哥哥一样就忍不住要逗他，但他自己笑嘻嘻地说完后也愣住了，因为他一不小心就联想到了很多一夜情完了就骗财骗色的故事。他立刻转过头去看着罗渽民大声求证：“真的吗？！”  
“咳咳咳……不是，”罗渽民被他吓了一跳，咳了一会儿后才放下用来掩饰心虚的果汁，一边无意识地玩自己的手指一边慢慢答道，“的确是……认识很久了。没提过是因为，之前真的好久没见过了，我也没想过会突然又遇到。至于是什么人……其实，你们也知道的啦。”  
他低着头，但又忍不住小心翼翼抬眼去看两位友人的反应，仿佛早就做好了承受来自他们的狂风暴雨的心理准备，然而黄仁俊和李楷灿却正是看到了他这副表情才真正有了不祥预感。他们迅速对视了一眼，又迅速在彼此的眼神之中有了那股预感会成真的预感。

“我和Jeno复合了。”罗渽民像给父母介绍男朋友的孩子般鼓起勇气宣布道。

02

罗渽民吃完饭和黄仁俊李楷灿告别后在路上多花了一点时间逛饰品店才回家。  
他不太开心，不想以这种状态回家见李帝努，需要分散一下注意力。  
李楷灿和黄仁俊知道他的恋爱对象就是前任后并没有过多说什么，不过总结起来就是吃回头草需谨慎的老生常谈。罗渽民得不到他们的祝福已经觉得自己被兜头浇了冷水，听到后面已经是完全听不进去了，便伸手按住了他们的手臂制止他们继续讲下去，非常认真地说，分手是我的错，这次我一定不会再犯了。  
还没和李帝努复合的时候罗渽民每次想起这一点心中都会充满自我厌弃，现在复合了想起来心里更是滋味复杂，一边庆幸李帝努回到这样的他身边来了，一边担心李帝努回想起他有多过分的话会离开。

他们是在大学将近毕业时分手的，是罗渽民提出来的，官方理由是性生活不和谐。  
李帝努和罗渽民真正交往的时间不是很长，但是在开始交往之前作为朋友相处了两三年，同时也互相暗恋了两三年，在交往之后其实都是很想得到对方的，但是罗渽民想象不出自己不当top的画面，而李帝努也声称自己怕痛而拒绝当bottom。  
他们的解决方法很简单粗暴，他们掰手腕了，而且罗渽民赢了。  
看到李帝努真的遵守约定躺平等自己上的时候罗渽民还不敢相信自己就那么赢了，但又觉得如果李帝努赢了的话自己大概也不会相信——他们在很多方面都太像，也太势均力敌了。  
他们都是第一次，用了非常传统的传教士式体位。罗渽民一边亲李帝努一边跟他说自己会慢慢来，但李帝努闭上双眼完全一副等着行刑的样子说长痛不如短痛，罗渽民就一下子变得更紧张了，匆匆做完前戏就握着自己挤进了李帝努的身体，结果他才刚进了个头李帝努就倒吸了一口冷气，脸色都变青了。罗渽民吓了一跳，正想退出的时候李帝努反而皱着眉按住他，叫他继续做下去。  
李帝努曾经在社团里玩游戏输了，不顾学弟担心坦然接受了喝加了超级多盐的水的惩罚，那一刻罗渽民觉得身下的李帝努和那个时候的样子重叠了起来。他一边觉得说到做到愿赌服输的李帝努好帅一边心疼他，一边气他逞强一边又被欲望逼得骑虎难下，心情复杂得不得了，又因为是第一次，整场性事很快就结束了，而李帝努因为痛全程都没有真正完全勃起过。  
李帝努的表现在罗渽民的脑海中留下了不可磨灭的烙印，原来和恋人一起学习床技的热情大大打了折扣，很多时候两人擦枪走火了就只是像青春期互相探索身体的高中生一样互相用手帮忙解决，恋爱也谈得越来越柏拉图了。期间李帝努有提议过他们可以试一下由他来当top，不得不说罗渽民真的有心动了一下，但最后也同样因为想起了李帝努那个和受刑真的没区别的样子而害怕退却了。

一定要说这件事有给感情带来什么影响的话，罗渽民后来觉得李帝努好像越来越没有安全感了，两人在一起的时候李帝努总是会在众目睽睽之下从背后抱住他，没在一起的时候李帝努就简讯不断发，他在罗渽民心中粘人大狗狗的形象就是在那个时期形成的。  
毕业季除了恋爱还有未来要考虑，现实导致他们的步调并非完全一致，久而久之就变成了李帝努在罗渽民没空的时候太粘人，罗渽民在李帝努没空的时候又暗自觉得他不够粘人的奇怪局面。两人总是因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事忍不住要吵架，但真的要吵的时候又吵不起来，长期拉锯又无可奈何的感觉慢慢变成了疲惫。  
罗渽民明白，其实连他自己都不知道什么才是他能对李帝努说出来的真正分手原因，只知道如果要追溯他们一起走过的时间，性生活不和谐大概会是他们之间出现裂痕的开端。  
或许这个理由连他自己都没有成功说服，所以他用这个理由提出分手的时候马上就后悔了——明明是他弄痛了李帝努，他怎么能说性生活不和谐；他那么喜欢李帝努，怎么可以用那么烂的借口打发他。  
他想收回自己说的话，但是李帝努冷淡地打断了他，眼眶微红地说“好”，堵上了他企图反悔的前路。

后来的事情李楷灿和黄仁俊都知道了。  
罗渽民不止一次想过自己忘记不了李帝努是不是因为愧疚在作怪，但是他和李帝努重逢之后又觉得并不是。尤其是他回到家看到穿着他的衣服的李帝努站在门口等他的那一刻，他全身的细胞都在说他就是很喜欢李帝努。  
“Jeno！”罗渽民瞬间忘了不高兴，兴高采烈地扑过去亲他，李帝努还没来得及惊呼就被他堵住了嘴唇。他又把罗渽民给他装皮鞋的那个袋子提回来了，他调整了一下袋子以免它磕到罗渽民才回抱他专心接吻。  
罗渽民的嘴唇向来干燥，一吻终了受到津液的滋润显得湿润又红润，令他整个人看起来又生动可爱了不少，连抱怨他自己的话听起来都像对李帝努撒娇：“我应该告诉你密码的，那你就不用等这么久啦。”  
他说完就大大方方在李帝努面前输密码开门，完全没有遮挡的意思。要进去的时候他才意识到李帝努的沉默，有点疑惑地转过头去问他：“不进来吗？”  
李帝努愣了一下，从背后抱住他贴着他进门，然后一边替他关门一边问道：“怎么回来得这么晚？”  
其实他的语气听不出责怪的意思，但是他的问题令罗渽民回想起了大学时代那些绵绵不绝的简讯。罗渽民的确曾经有过觉得李帝努经常查岗好粘人好烦的时候，不过现在他听到李帝努这么问心里只有甜蜜。  
“因为去买东西了！给你看看，”罗渽民开心地把一个小小的玩偶递到李帝努跟前，“是不是超可爱？”  
李帝努眨了一下眼睛定了定神才看清了面前那团粉红色的东西，然后露出了那种他以往每一次看到罗渽民的玩偶都会露出的表情。他没轻没重地接过了那个玩偶，没回答可不可爱，反而评论起人家的长相：“这孩子，眼睛那么小，和脸的比例倒是很大。”  
“因为没有嘴嘛，看起来笨笨的，真的好可爱，”罗渽民把玩偶拿回来放在脸上蹭了蹭，“它的名字是粉笨笨。”  
李帝努盯粉笨笨盯了几秒，似笑非笑地说：“不出一个月它就会不见的。”  
“才不会，我要用一个杯子装起来，”罗渽民不知道李帝努是不是又在暗中diss他丢三落四，但他心情太好不想跟李帝努计较，“它乖乖待在自己家里就不会走丢了。”  
李帝努跟在罗渽民身后看着他去找杯子当粉笨笨的家又走进书房把杯子放在电脑旁边，问罗渽民：“你以前不是买了一只……”他停顿了一下，发现自己形容不出那只笑眯眯的玩偶到底是什么动物，便用双手比划了一下它的形状和大小，“这个样子的，不就不见了吗？我当时就说了。”  
罗渽民满脸疑问：“一直都在啊？就在床上。”  
李帝努也满脸疑问：“有吗？我没看到。”  
“啊——”罗渽民终于回想起自己心爱的玩偶的惨烈遭遇，气鼓鼓地抱着手臂数落李帝努，“它被你踢下床了啊，你起床之后我才捡起来的。”

当天晚上李帝努没有把那只玩偶踢下床，因为它全程都被垫在罗渽民身下。  
两个热恋中的人一凑近就忍不住接吻，在床上接吻又顺理成章变得不只是接吻。  
他们一边湿吻彼此一边隔着衣物揉捏彼此的性器，比皮肤要粗糙的布料与滑腻的体液一起摩擦着敏感的龟头，罗渽民无法自控地扯着李帝努的手探进自己的裤子里，让他的手指更直接地爱抚自己。  
说来奇怪，以前他们也是几乎只用手互相帮忙解决，但罗渽民从没觉得被李帝努手淫有这么爽。对他来说和李帝努复合已经足够幸福，他在性生活上本来是并不奢求什么的，结果昨晚也好，早上也好，他绝大部分时间都被李帝努摸到忘记要给李帝努反馈，早上那次还白白浪费了上位的优势。  
这次他惦记着自己也要好好服务李帝努，便用尽所有理智去抵抗那股大脑和身体都软绵绵的感觉，却在正想伸手去摸李帝努的时候被他推倒在床上，晕头转向之间性器被李帝努一口含进了嘴里。  
罗渽民忍不住尖叫着呻吟了一声，随即马上用双手捂住了自己的嘴。他完全没想过李帝努会这么做，整个脑海瞬间变得一片空白。他下意识想并起双腿，却被李帝努的双手用力固定住双腿大张的姿势，毫无反抗之力地将自己最脆弱的部位交给李帝努的嘴。  
第一次被口交，罗渽民说不上李帝努的技巧到底是好还是不好，只知道自己全身的感官都集中在双腿之间，愣愣地感受李帝努用嘴唇包覆再用柔软的舌头卷着上下逗弄他的柱身。罗渽民被他玩得双腿打颤，光是抑制自己的呻吟就已经用尽全部力气，全身都在出汗。  
李帝努抬眼看了他一眼，像是觉得他的表情很有趣似的故意用牙齿轻轻嗑了一下他最敏感的铃口，同时喉咙里还发出一声低沉的哼笑。罗渽民整个人都震了一下，死死压住的呻吟脱口而出，眼睛瞬间就红了。他下意识挣扎踢动的双腿再次被李帝努按住，伏在他两腿之间的人看起来倒是游刃有余，湿热的口腔就像在吮什么美味的棒棒糖一样紧紧包裹着他的性器卖力吞吐，显然是调戏后的安抚。  
罗渽民没坚持多久就在李帝努的嘴里射了，神志不清到射的前一刻都没能想起要推开李帝努。

李帝努爬起来在床头柜扯过纸巾把嘴里的精液吐出来，然后把纸巾包好扔掉。  
罗渽民的双腿还没合起来，躺在床上看到他一连串举动就更无法从冲击中缓冲过来，羞愤得从耳根到脖子红成一片。李帝努刚回到床上他就在李帝努的肱二头肌上打了几巴掌，结实的肌肉发出几声闷响。  
李帝努凑到他面前露出狗狗般可怜又委屈的表情，一边摸被打的地方一边扁着嘴说：“好痛啊渽民。”  
“你到底是从哪里学到这些东西的啊？”罗渽民没搭理他的撒娇，正想伸手推他，却忽然意识到自己问了一个可怕的问题，手也几乎僵在中途了。  
李帝努没注意到他的异样，抓住他那只手的手腕又从背后抱住他，带着他一起侧躺回床上，一本正经地回答：“没有从哪里学，我只是一直在想而已。”  
他的语气就跟以前罗渽民问他为什么考试成绩那么好，他说只是不停看教科书时一样。在学霸李帝努的世界里学习不需要习题，床技也不需要实践，学霸的世界就是如此不讲理。  
罗渽民不知道自己该说什么，但如果他的手腕没有被李帝努抓住，他大概会不由自主抬起双手捂住自己的脸。

两人一起侧躺在床上，李帝努尚未纾解的阴茎从后面顶着他的屁股，他的手也滑到了罗渽民的腰间。  
罗渽民抖了一下，他自觉地想转过身去用手帮李帝努，却在扭动屁股的时候不慎让他的东西戳进了自己的腿缝。李帝努 “嘶”的吸了一口气，随即用力抱紧他。  
罗渽民紧张得又开始出汗。李帝努舔了一下他的耳廓，在他耳边低声拜托：“渽民啊，不要动。”罗渽民没有说话，但他一动不动。李帝努紧紧抱着他，粗硬的阴茎开始慢慢在他的腿缝里前后抽插。  
前列腺液把大腿根之间的狭窄空间弄得湿漉漉，却没有减轻大腿嫩肉被火热的阴茎来回磨得又麻又辣的感觉。罗渽民的囊袋被那根东西不停戳刺挤弄，软下去的前端随着身后人进犯的动作甩来甩去，一股难以言喻的细小却真实的触电感持续从腿间传来，他不由自主地夹紧了双腿。  
身后的人被他夹得又喘了一口气，湿热的呼吸全喷在他的耳后。不知道是不是出于竞争心理，李帝努原本圈住他的其中一只手往他的腿间伸去，性器再次被握住的时候罗渽民不由自主地蜷缩起来去躲那只强势揉捏他的手，却更深地靠进了李帝努的怀里。  
“渽民的这里好敏感。”李帝努的声音带了一点笑意，他用另一只手摸罗渽民的侧腰，在他颤抖时继续往下滑到他的大腿根往他的腿间施力，“唔……再夹紧一点。”  
罗渽民的手紧紧抓住身下可怜的玩偶，用力得几乎要把表面的绒料都抓破。  
他想骂李帝努得寸进尺，但直至他再次勃起的性器在李帝努的手里又一次射出来他都没有成功，他的嘴已经被呻吟塞满了。

03

那天晚上罗渽民完全忘了要给李帝努捡纽扣的事，倒是有强迫症的李帝努自己后来一颗一颗找了出来，和那套被他们扯坏的西装一起送修，还顺便给罗渽民收拾了屋子。  
纽扣不在了，就换成李帝努的其他私人物品逐渐进驻罗渽民的家了。  
一两套换洗的衣物，两三双不同风格的鞋子，还有牙刷杯子之类的，他来罗渽民家过夜的次数多了物品的名目也就跟着多了起来。  
罗渽民毫无异议，他的家门密码李帝努知道，他的心防也为李帝努大大打开，李帝努的人也好，私人物品也好，他全都是无条件欢迎的。  
这种情况在罗渽民看来属于恋情顺利，交往逐步深入稳定的体现。

恋情顺利的另一面是他的私人时间基本都给了李帝努，李楷灿和黄仁俊对此颇有微词。  
不远的将来或许会只有黄仁俊有意见，因为李楷灿和那位令他欲罢不能的名叫李马克的CBK似乎也好事将近了。  
“我真的不知道说什么好了，前天我们两边公司一起开会，我发现李马克一直偷看我，我就在想‘你要说什么就直接跟我说啊，老看我是怎么回事’，所以我就假装没注意到了。结果呢，他说是说了，但根本说不出什么好话。”  
黄仁俊和罗渽民竖起耳朵。  
“他居然说我还是不涂润唇膏比较好看！我，我，哇……我真是……”李楷灿说着说着自己都笑了，又摇了摇头，只有熟悉他如黄仁俊和罗渽民才看得出他的丧气，“你们说，他说出这样的话不是钢铁直男是什么？我看继续下去也没什么意思了，我也不可能为了他不涂润唇膏吧。”  
罗渽民和黄仁俊对视了一眼，脸上都写满了旁观者清的清。  
“那当然是不可能，你今天能为他不涂润唇膏，明天就能为他洗完澡不涂身体乳，但是你也没必要半途而废，”黄仁俊拍了拍李楷灿的肩，谨慎地选择措辞，“你前天涂的是什么润唇膏？他可能只是不喜欢那个款式？”  
“润唇膏不都差不多吗？”李楷灿从包里掏出他用的润唇膏，随手就挤了一点出来涂在嘴上展示给他们看，“跟那天我叫渽民帮忙买的修容棒是同一个系列的。”  
“不是，你这个润唇膏仔细看有点闪粉，他是不是觉得这种太夸张了？”黄仁俊皱着眉研究了几秒，突然福至心灵，恍然大悟地拍了一下李楷灿的大腿，“啊！你不是说那天跳舞跳到一半发现他不见了吗？他是不是还不喜欢你涂高光？！”  
李楷灿顿了一下，“夸张？”他以旁边正在发呆的罗渽民肉眼不可见的速度挤了一小块润唇膏涂在他的嘴唇上，又在他被吓到而愣住的时候迅速用手指在他的唇上抹匀了那块润唇膏，然后像个强抢校花的不良校霸一样朝黄仁俊搂着罗渽民的肩膀把他拉近，“如果好看的代价是夸张，我选择夸张。”  
罗渽民懵懵地看着李楷灿和黄仁俊捏着自己的下巴研究李楷灿的润唇膏到底好不好看夸不夸张，完全不知道自己怎么突然就成了唇模。  
幸而李楷灿和黄仁俊很快就得出了结论：不算夸张，但绝对好看。  
在这个结论的基础上他们很快又讨论出了一个新的可能性：就是因为太好看，李马克才不希望李楷灿涂这个润唇膏给别人看，而且有理由相信那天他在酒吧中途离开也是因为受不了李楷灿那么好看还被那么多人看着，戴禁欲金丝边眼镜的人十个有九个都是闷骚。  
眼看他们讲得越来越起劲，似乎已经不再需要唇模，罗渽民小小声问道：“可以擦掉了吗？”  
“你到底是有多不喜欢涂润唇膏啊？”李楷灿觉得好笑又无奈，“已经成膜了，不用擦了吧。”  
罗渽民抿了一下唇，发现确实没什么黏糊糊的感觉了。

最后李楷灿在黄仁俊的鼓励下重振旗鼓，决定为了实现剥下李马克眼镜的目标先忍辱负重，暂时改用别的润唇膏，等实现目标了以后再当着李马克的面涂这个润唇膏，天天涂，不停涂，那天用的夜场高光也一起涂，让他后悔现在diss过。  
因为短时间内不再需要这个润唇膏，李楷灿就把手上的这支塞给他认为有需要的罗渽民了。  
本来罗渽民是觉得自己不需要的，但他不得不承认李楷灿的这支润唇膏的确清爽好用，从餐厅出来后吹冷风嘴唇也不像平时那么痛了；最重要的一点是，李楷灿说他的嘴唇实在干燥得都快要裂开了，还说如果他不希望李帝努和他接吻的时候被他嘴上的死皮弄得不舒服的话最好还是收下润唇膏。

他回到家时李帝努已经洗完澡瘫在沙发上吃了几次鸡了，见他走过来就暂时放下游戏，拿了一个包裹给他：“你的手机到了。”  
作为一对热恋中的情侣，他们理所当然地趁着要换手机的机会一起买同款了——这是美化包装过的版本。其实是李帝努先说要换，罗渽民一开始不想换，后来又因为通讯社的优惠临时决定要买，没想到他比李帝努晚订购的反而更早到了。李帝努对这一整件事都不无吐槽。  
罗渽民兴奋地喊着新手机奔到桌子旁边，兴高采烈地拆箱，又兴高采烈地换卡，没想到被取卡针划破了手指。血“哗”的一下从伤口冒出来溅在盒子和桌上，血量不多，就是看起来有点吓人。  
李帝努看到了又放下游戏，嘴上唠唠叨叨说他不小心，行动上却是迅速给他找了小药箱过来。罗渽民乖乖张开手让他消毒，看到李帝努给他贴的创可贴上面的图案是相当不符合他作风的Kakao Friends的兔子Muzi，就笑着问道：“你怎么买这样的创可贴啊？”  
“你不是喜欢小兔子吗。”李帝努低着头专心作业。  
罗渽民不说话了，又低头去看创可贴上的Muzi。好烦啊，他止不住微笑地心想，我是Ryan的粉丝啊。  
“好了，”李帝努一抬起头就察觉到了不一样的地方，感兴趣地问，“你涂润唇膏了？”  
“很明显吗？”罗渽民有点羞赧，李楷灿说的话就只有他们两个人知道，但李帝努的眼神令他错觉自己那种近乎取悦恋人的小心思有目共睹，“其实是朋友的，不过他现在不用了，就给我了。”  
李帝努弯弯的笑眼立刻恢复了原状，在自己和罗渽民之间用手虚空模拟出涂润唇膏的动作：“什么，你们这样共用润唇膏？”表情显然是在介意罗渽民有没有和别人间接接吻。  
“没有啦，”罗渽民无奈叹气，从口袋里掏出那支软膏状的润唇膏给李帝努看，“我用棉棒涂就可以了吧？”  
李帝努勉强接受了他和李楷灿之间黏糊糊的友情，但还是要罗渽民亲一亲哄一哄。他握住罗渽民的腰正要吻上去，罗渽民却往后躲了一下，有点担心地问：“润唇膏能吃的吗？”  
“不知道，”李帝努一边说一边追逐他的唇，“让我试一下毒就知道了。”  
罗渽民双手撑在他的肩上，毫无保留地接受他的吻，心里充满了不真实的幸福感。  
被朋友提关于接吻的建议，罗渽民心里其实是很害羞的，不过黄仁俊和李楷灿看他和李帝努好得蜜里调油，平时言语之间对他们这段关系隐约的不赞同已经淡了很多，只是偶尔会不经意地顺口提醒他每一对复合的情侣如果没有解决以前分手的关键问题的话都不能长久。  
在罗渽民看来，他和李帝努在性事上虽然不能说是完全没遗憾，但是保持现状也还不错；最重要的是，他们的生活步调已经没有不一样的地方了，他们再也不会陷入那种怪圈了。  
他能感觉到他们都有在努力经营这段感情，尤其是李帝努，明明是对玩偶之类的东西毫无关心的一个人，竟然也慢慢学会了解他的喜好了。

不久后他们迎来在一起后的第一个情人节，罗渽民提前很多天就开始想要和李帝努一起庆祝。  
李帝努主动提出情人节晚上要一起吃饭，两个人凑在一起肉肉麻麻地订了高级餐厅的烛光晚餐，都对那天充满了期待。  
除了一起吃晚餐以外，罗渽民自己还给李帝努买了一只手表当惊喜礼物。  
他们第一次交往从夏天开始，还没到情人节就结束了，两人之间关于情人节的回忆就只有很久以前他们作为互相暗恋的好朋友看到别的情侣庆祝而抛出的那些互相试探的又酸又甜的话语，罗渽民希望这一次会有纯粹的甜蜜去覆盖那些陈旧的不够完美的时光。

然而情人节落在工作日就注定他不可能轻轻松松毫无牵挂地去庆祝。  
恰逢公司有一个大项目告捷，部门高层想趁情人节这个时点给大家送一点义理性的小礼物在庆功宴上助兴，采购的任务落在罗渽民和一位女同事头上，而高层是在情人节上午才给他们下达这个任务，要求他们在下午宴会开始前就买到东西回来。  
高层声称公司想让年轻人们过情人节从周五晚开心到周末才会将庆功宴设在下午，罗渽民觉得晚上可以早点走也不错，反正任务是推脱不了的，执行就完事了。但是同行的女同事似乎并不像他那么想，全程都散发着低气压，在路上不停地抱怨说自己不想外出，这个任务来得太突然。  
罗渽民不擅长应付这种类型，内心也不认同她这样向同事倒苦水，只是他性格温柔就没有说什么。  
他虽然没有跟着她一起抱怨，但恰好表现出了一个安静的倾听者的形象，又自己一个人提所有采购来的小礼物，同事的情绪逐渐好转了一点，也不好意思地说要帮忙提东西，罗渽民便终于松了一口气。  
不知不觉他们就逛到了午休的时间，平时李帝努都会在这个时间段给他发短讯。罗渽民腾出一只手去看手机，正好李帝努发来一条问他在干什么的讯息，罗渽民便回答说和同事在外面采购，又告诉了他关于下午的庆功宴的事。  
按照李帝努的性格，罗渽民猜李帝努会为了不打扰他购物而主动结束对话，顺便像叮嘱小孩子一样叫他过马路小心之类的，没想到李帝努却一反常态地问他在哪里。罗渽民觉得奇怪，心底涌起了一股说不清道不明的预感，但还是动了动手指诚实地输入了自己所在的街道名称。

下一秒罗渽民就在那种强烈预感的驱使下抬起头往某个方向望去，看到不远处有一个全黑的身影正匆匆地从某家珠宝店走出来。那人低着头，手指在手机屏幕上舞动，那像古希腊雕塑一般的侧脸线条罗渽民绝对不会认错。  
罗渽民很快就收到了李帝努的回复，他下意识地拿起手机，看到手机里的李帝努追问他具体在哪里。而不远处那个活生生的李帝努大概是被他的手机提示音吸引了注意力，也朝他这边转过头来，罗渽民再次抬起头的时候视线正好就撞上了李帝努错愕的表情，以及另一个从李帝努身后走出来的陌生男人。  
对从小到大都被夸漂亮帅气而对自己的外貌很有自信的罗渽民来说这是他第一次遇到在长相上给他强烈震撼感的人。那个陌生男人光是站在那里，罗渽民就觉得周围的一切都被幻化成了童话般精致的背景，而那个男人就是站在舞台中心迎接众人目光的完美无暇的王子。  
他盯着那个陌生男人，而李帝努盯着他，在场的四个人中反而是另外那两个人率先反应过来。女同事轻轻碰了一下罗渽民的肩，问他“是认识的人吗”，而李帝努身边的陌生男人也示意李帝努往前走。两对人在一种奇怪的氛围中互相靠近，罗渽民的视线也终于重新回到李帝努身上。  
罗渽民先给女同事介绍了自己的好朋友李帝努，然后再干巴巴地对着李帝努介绍女同事。李帝努和他刚好相反，先紧盯着他给他介绍了身边的陌生男人：“这位是在玹哥，郑在玹先生，是我的上司。”然后他才转过去对着郑在玹介绍罗渽民：“这位就是罗渽民。”  
李帝努在介绍罗渽民时没有任何关于他的身份或者他们的关系的说明，事实上有了罗渽民前面给女同事介绍李帝努的说辞，理论上李帝努是没必要再补充什么，但是罗渽民还是觉得怪怪的，尤其是那位王子相的郑在玹对他露出了然的目光和温柔的笑容时，他心里那种难以形容的感觉就更强烈了。  
他们简单闲聊了几句，在李帝努的解释里他和郑在玹午休出来的原因和罗渽民这边差不多，罗渽民看着李帝努手上单个的小袋子木然地点了点头，心里乱糟糟的，连他们四个人是怎么道别的都不知道。  
回公司的路上罗渽民才慢慢回过神来，理清了那种奇怪的感觉是什么。  
李帝努和他迎面撞上时脸上的表情就只是单纯的错愕，而不是巧合遇到恋人时该有的惊喜。连带他急匆匆从店里出来的那个姿态，看上去都更像是逃亡而不是迎接。  
而在那之前，李帝努在情人节这个特别的时间，和一个帅得惊为天人的成熟男性一起在珠宝店买东西。

04

下午整个庆功宴会期间罗渽民都心不在焉。  
小礼物派送完毕后宴会到了中场自由活动的时间，那位和他一起外出采购的女同事似乎觉得经过这一次共事两个人变得稍微亲近了一点，看他也一副百无聊赖的样子便凑过来和他聊天。  
同事明显已经喝了很多杯酒，罗渽民善良地关心了她两句，她就突然被触中了某个开关，豪迈地一饮而尽再把酒杯“咚”的一下放在桌子上，声音哽咽：“有什么关系，反正我也没情人节可过了。”  
接下来同事就打开了话匣子，毫不设防地对在她面前像温柔倾听者一样的罗渽民倾诉了她不开心的真正原因。原来她前段时间和以前交往过的一个男朋友复合了，当时两个人是因为未来计划差异太大才分手的，复合后她以为这个问题已经解决了，也一度幸福得以为他们可以一起走下去，没想到她昨天无意中发现男友瞒着她申请了去外国留学，她才终于醒悟他们从来都没有过共同的未来。  
罗渽民听到后面觉得自己的心里也泛起了一股尖锐的痛楚，甚至想立刻逃走。  
幸而同事描述完事情的来龙去脉就恢复了冷静，并没有拿罗渽民当情绪垃圾桶，只是她似乎铁了心要靠酒精来麻木自己，不喜欢喝酒的罗渽民也被她拉着喝了一轮，却意外发现水果味的鸡尾酒味道还不错。  
罗渽民本来就是半被动跟着同事一起借酒浇愁，又因为鸡尾酒喝起来像果汁而掉以轻心，不一小心就混着各种颜色的酒喝了下去。等同事准备跟他一起喝第二轮罗渽民才惊觉自己脚步有点飘，便努力集中仅剩的神志借口要去洗手间而拒绝了她。

进洗手间的时候罗渽民总觉得这个情景似曾相识。  
他洗了把脸，嘴唇被水流撞击得生痛时才发现自己又忘了涂润唇膏。如果李帝努和他一起过夜的话，第二天早上都会监督他，但前一天晚上他们没在一起。  
对了，是李帝努。上一次罗渽民喝到头晕而进了某个洗手间也是因为李帝努。  
他们复合的那天晚上，他和李帝努在酒吧重逢，两个人都掩饰不住惊讶。罗渽民有一瞬间以为自己相思成灾而产生了幻觉，下意识就想不顾一切地迈开脚步扑进李帝努的怀里，但李帝努很快就收回了目光，紧接着就像没看到他一样转过身去和旁边的人聊天，和他们早已分手的现实一样冰冷。  
罗渽民很少会做那么不理智的事，却在那种情况下情不自禁地用很幼稚的方法吸引李帝努的注意力。  
他已经给李楷灿送了东西，本来是该马上离开的，却故意留在自己不感兴趣的酒吧，放任那些被他的美貌吸引过来的狂蜂浪蝶靠近自己，还喝了不好喝的酒，就为了假装和旁边的陌生人调情。  
他余光瞥到李帝努一直偷看自己这边，却就是没有离开身边的人来到自己的身边，不禁心烦意乱。后来他也实在是察觉到自己不能再喝下去了，便同样以要去洗手间的借口拒绝了身边围绕着他的陌生人。

那天洗脸的时候罗渽民自己都在内心唾弃自己。他心想自己在李帝努面前应该一直都是漂亮而骄傲的，为什么却变成了一个这么可怜又老套的前任？  
他洗完脸，抬起头的时候突然在镜子中看到了面无表情的李帝努，一瞬间心脏都要停了。  
李帝努不知道什么时候悄悄来到了他身后，一言不发地看他闷闷不乐地洗脸。  
罗渽民有很多话想说，却不由自主地装作毫不在意，自顾自抽出纸巾擦手擦脸。他背对着李帝努，听到李帝努突然开口说，肠胃不好就不要喝那么多酒了。  
他的话听上去很体贴，罗渽民心中的委屈感却升到了最高点。他扔了纸巾，没理李帝努，沉默地去开门，李帝努却比他更快一步到达门口，在他面前挡住了去路。  
罗渽民说不清那一瞬间是生气更多还是伤心更多，他忍不住伸手去推李帝努，却被李帝努抓住了手腕。他想叫李帝努让开，却在抬头的时候被李帝努严肃阴沉的表情吓得吞下了自己要说的话。  
李帝努以一种非常笃定的口吻说，你也还没忘记我。

后来他们乱七八糟地吻进了罗渽民的家门时，罗渽民的手已经探进了李帝努的裤腰里摸到了他结实的臀部，李帝努很明显愣了一下，趁他被吻得目眩神迷抢先一步握住了他的性器，将本来有可能发展成完整结合的一场性事扭转成又一次普普通通的体外交缠。  
罗渽民是真的被自以为是的幸福感冲昏了头脑。  
他怎么能擅自忘记这一幕，怎么能故意忽略记忆中李帝努在分手时那个冷淡愤怒得仿佛再也不愿与他纠缠多一秒的样子，又怎么能理所当然地以为他们之间潜在的问题已经解决了。

罗渽民撑着昏沉的脑袋躲进了一个隔间，隔音良好的墙壁一下子将整个世界都变得安静了。  
他掏出手机，打开自己和李帝努的私聊界面，手指滑动了好几下最新的消息也还是李帝努问他具体位置的那一条，没有任何奇迹发生。  
他又退出去，发现李楷灿、黄仁俊和他的三人聊天室冒出了非常多新消息。他点进去就看到李楷灿又在里面发求助消息，说他又在酒吧里遇到李马克了。  
酒吧？已经到了李楷灿都下班去泡酒吧的时间了吗？罗渽民这才望向屏幕上的时间，发现确实已经过了平时下班的时间。  
他努力集中精神继续读聊天室里的讯息，看到李楷灿说这次李马克没有中途消失，而是直接把他从舞台上拖下来带出了酒吧还塞进了他自己的车，但是他们上车后就再也没说过话，现在他还在李马克的车里，心里很慌，问罗渽民和黄仁俊该怎么办。  
黄仁俊只回复了一句：恭喜你。  
再往下就什么讯息都没有了，黄仁俊和李楷灿都没再回复过。  
罗渽民读到这里忍不住笑了一下，但是情绪很快就又下落了——哥哥就那么好吗？李楷灿那么努力追求的李马克是哥哥，陪李帝努逛珠宝店的郑在玹也是哥哥。  
郑在玹是李帝努的上司，是他每天花最长时间相处的人之一，他们在一起的时间甚至比李帝努和他在一起的时间更多，每天都在为同样的目标一起努力奋斗，大概没什么不一致的地方。而且郑在玹是一个可以引导李帝努的人，如果是郑在玹的话，罗渽民和李帝努之间性生活不和谐的问题是不是也不会存在？  
大家都更喜欢更成熟帅气的人吗？可是，他有自信他是最喜欢李帝努的人啊。

罗渽民无知无觉地走出了洗手间，轻飘飘地回到热闹又欢乐的宴会中。  
不知道是受到这股气氛的影响，还是李楷灿的勇气隔了十几分钟终于在他的心中燃起了一簇不认输的火花，他突然就回想起了复合以来自己和李帝努在一起的许多个瞬间，突然就觉得自己并非毫无希望。  
罗渽民又躲到阳台去打了电话给李帝努。铃声刚响了两下李帝努就接了，声音听起来很迫切：“渽民？”  
听到李帝努的声音的那一刻，罗渽民突然觉得眼睛好酸。他眨了眨眼睛，又深吸了一口气，竭力抑制住自己声音中可能会有的委屈的味道，缓缓问道：“我好像醉了，Jeno可以来接我吗？”  
电话里的李帝努顿了一下，答道：“我马上到。”  
罗渽民挂了电话后才意识到他并没有告诉李帝努自己的所在地，但因为李帝努的语气听起来很坚定，所以应该不会有问题。他慢慢地挪动脚步离开阳台，心想自己要下楼在门口等李帝努，这样李帝努来到的时候才会一眼就看到自己。

李帝努说马上到就真的是几乎马上到。  
他到的时候罗渽民才刚慢吞吞到达门口，从远处看过去整个人都红通通的，两条细瘦的腿仿佛要打架。周围有几个热心人不放心地频频回头关注这位可怜的醉美人，像是只要罗渽民稍微有一点跌倒的趋势他们就会立刻冲过去架住他。  
正牌男友李帝努跑过去杜绝了他们的担心。罗渽民落在他怀里的时候蒙了一层水汽的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，说出来的话也很天真，问李帝努怎么会知道他在哪里。  
事实上中午四个人闲聊的时候罗渽民的同事有无意中透露过他们的庆功宴在哪里举办，李帝努当即就记住了，但心事重重的罗渽民显然没有留意到他们在聊什么，而现在喝醉了的罗渽民不会有心思听李帝努解释这么多——李帝努承认自己真的变得比以前坏了，他竟然如此飞快地在心中为自己接下来要说的话找到了借口。  
他伸手挠了一下罗渽民的下巴，说：“因为渽民在这里，所以我就知道了。”  
喝醉的罗渽民很乖巧，开开心心地相信了李帝努这番毫无意义的耍帅发言，拉着李帝努扶着他的有力手臂蹦蹦跳跳地要往前走。“那我们回家吧！”  
他们在寒风中一起走路，罗渽民的话多得不得了，各种奇怪或不奇怪的问题个数几乎赶上他们的步数。  
李帝努只记得其中几个，比如为什么李帝努下午一直没给他发简讯，为什么李帝努说马上到就真的马上到，喝醉的人还可不可以去吃烛光晚餐。李帝努一一认真回答：没发简讯是因为怕罗渽民追问的话自己会把所有计划都说出来，但他又不想为了隐瞒计划而谎话连篇令罗渽民有什么误会；马上就到是因为在罗渽民联系他之前他就已经在来的路上；他不知道喝醉的人可不可以吃烛光晚餐，因为他刚刚已经取消了预订，没办法验证了。  
他觉得罗渽民暂时不会真的听懂自己在说什么，没想到罗渽民迷迷糊糊地反问，什么计划？  
李帝努不说话了。

他们一起回了李帝努的家，罗渽民看到他输的密码和自己家的不一样又开始在他的怀里蠕动来蠕动去，硬是要说李帝努输错了密码。李帝努耐心跟罗渽民解释因为距离比较近，他们回的是他的家，罗渽民就嘟嚷着问为什么以前都只去自己家过夜。  
因为我被你甩过，所以这次要在你没办法逃走的地方一步步留下我的东西。李帝努这么想着，弯下腰去抓着罗渽民的脚踝抬起他的脚给他脱鞋，再次站直的时候却发现罗渽民原本还涣散的眼神稍微集中了一点，正一脸震惊地看着他，李帝努这才意识到自己毫无防备地对喝醉的人把心里的碎碎念说出来了。  
罗渽民和他四目相对的时候下意识避开了他的目光，李帝努猜自己可能又露出了罗渽民经常说的那种像大狗狗一样的表情，却一时之间没办法故作轻松地说自己是在开玩笑——他不得不承认，虽然自己那天在酒吧再次亲吻罗渽民的时候就已经决定这次不能再令罗渽民感到窒息，但是内心深处在想要独占罗渽民这一点上他从来没变过，也从来没洒脱过。

李帝努无声地叹了一口气，打算先帮罗渽民把包和大衣挂起来，也打算暂时让罗渽民独处一下，安静地消化一下他自认为并不帅气的充满占有欲的这一面，却在刚迈开一步的时候就被罗渽民从身后拉住了衣角。李帝努心中一惊，转过头去的同时被罗渽民迎面扑过来抱住了。  
罗渽民双手圈着他的脖子，脸埋在他的肩膀里，身体紧贴着他，像是在用尽全身禁锢李帝努一样。他的声音从李帝努的肩窝里闷闷地传出来：“……不要走，不要喜欢别人。”  
李帝努深吸了一口气，像捧着易碎物品一样小心翼翼地将罗渽民从自己的怀里拉出来。罗渽民被扯开的时候轻轻吸了一下鼻子，抬起头看他的时候眼眶和鼻头都红了。  
他们认识这么久，这是李帝努第二次看到罗渽民以一种脆弱的方式表达他对自己的感情，但哪怕是第一次，罗渽民在酒吧里一边生闷气一边喝了很多酒的时候，罗渽民的脆弱也依然是骄傲的。  
李帝努原本以为罗渽民酒醒了，但现在又觉得不是了。他的心酸软得一塌糊涂，靠过去和罗渽民额头贴额头，轻声问道：“除了你，我要喜欢谁啊？”  
罗渽民没有回答。他垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，唇间露出了一点像兔牙一样的可爱门牙，轻咬着他又忘记涂上润唇膏的干燥嘴唇，那块小小的接触面上有一丁点隐约可见的血迹。  
裂开的嘴唇应该是有点痛有点痒的，李帝努看着他，很神奇地感觉到那丝轻微的痛和痒反而在自己的心里冒出来了。为了抑制那种感觉，他无法自控地抬起罗渽民的下巴，凑过去用吻弄湿了那双唇。

罗渽民半醉半醒，酒精令他比平时放松了不少，在李帝努的手畅通无阻地伸进了他的衣服里抚摸他的侧腰时也只是紧贴着李帝努轻轻颤抖。  
他使不出力气，只能被动地双手撑在李帝努身上接受李帝努给他的一切。李帝努的吻从那双被亲得湿润的唇上逐渐蜿蜒向下，在他修长的脖子上吮吸轻咬，他下意识就抬起头去迎合那种又痒又麻的感觉。  
两人的呼吸越来越急促，室内的温度好像升高了，他们喘着气一边往后退一边将贴着汗粘在身上的衣服都脱下来，仿佛只有紧贴在彼此滚烫的皮肤上才能降温一样，从门口到沙发的路上撒满了他们随便扯下的衣物，罗渽民小腿肚碰到沙发时全身只剩下袜子。  
他们摔在沙发上，李帝努握着他纤瘦的腰将他往上提了一下让他靠着柔软的抱枕，自己从尚未脱下的裤子里掏出了润滑液。  
李帝努没有刻意想过这个东西要用在谁身上——尽管他是真的觉得大学时那次由罗渽民当top的体验不太好，也是真的在操罗渽民的腿缝时幻想过自己的东西钻进去的是别的地方——他喜欢罗渽民同样喜欢到昏了头，他只是单纯觉得，如果按照他原来的计划，这个晚上他们应该会再次结合。  
但是罗渽民看到他手上的东西，几秒之间想到的事情远比他的想法复杂。他无力地撑在李帝努身上的手无意识地握成了拳，再次开口时声调比平时高，音量也非常小，像是那句话会轻飘飘地消失于空中。  
他说：“你来吧。”  
他们都从自己的视角寻找了上一次交往失败的原因，却都没办法从容地将这种心意表达出来。

李帝努感觉到自己的呼吸一瞬间就乱了，顶着裤子的阴茎又硬了几分。  
他没有说多余的话，抬起头再次吻罗渽民，同时没有停止手上的动作，很快就挤了一大坨润滑液在罗渽民的下身，然后骨节分明的手指包住他挺立的性器，从他的龟头一直撸动到囊袋。罗渽民的呼吸也乱了，李帝努却吻得更深，手逐渐往下摸到罗渽民的会阴，指尖再伸到穴口的小褶皱上来回按压。  
罗渽民偏过头去躲李帝努咄咄逼人的吻，李帝努便借他喘气的机会握着他的腰将他翻了个身让他跪在沙发上，自己从背后压了上去。  
被手指裹着润滑液探进后穴时罗渽民感受到李帝努的汗滴在了自己的身上，他努力随着李帝努的动作放松那一圈紧绷的肌肉，漫无边际地想李帝努的指甲怎么可以剪得比他的短那么多，他做好的挨痛的心理准备几乎没派上用场，感觉到的更多只是单纯被异物侵入的饱胀感。  
李帝努耐心十足地开拓他的身体，找到他的敏感带后就不停地往上面施力，罗渽民在那里第一次被按到的时候整个人都往上缩了一下来，但李帝努的手指像是嵌在他的穴里一样近乎强势地追逐着他那块软肉，罗渽民很快就抵抗不住那股从未有过的快感，不由自主地塌下腰抬起屁股往李帝努的手上送，开始渴望更长的东西塞进去用力磨一磨更深处的那个地方。  
“Jeno……Jeno，可、可以了。”他艰难地开口说道。  
“等一下，你就是太急了。”所以那次才会做得不好。李帝努也忍得快要控制不住自己的理智了，他早已将全勃的部位从裤子释放出来，挨在罗渽民滑嫩的腿根和浑圆的屁股上磨蹭降火，但他还是注意着没把听起来像是攻击恋人床技太烂的后半句话说出来，继续温柔地做扩张。  
然而这种体贴的心意却神奇地从另一个角度刺激到了罗渽民的自尊心和胜负欲，他对这个仿佛只有自己对李帝努很饥渴的局面不满极了，随即用力往身后顶送自己的臀部，感觉到李帝努下意识放松了那只有手指埋在他身体里的手，一直在他身上蹭来蹭去的阴茎也被夹在了他的屁股和李帝努结实的腹部之间，便满意地一边听李帝努脱口而出的喘息一边挤着那根东西扭了一下屁股。  
李帝努深吸了一口气调整了一下自己的呼吸，紧接着就心有余悸地在那个恶作剧的小屁股上打了一巴掌。罗渽民吓得缩了一下，耳根迅速就因为爆炸开来的羞耻心红透了，但他还没来得及转过头来骂李帝努就被紧握着腰从身后蛮横进入了，然后两个人都不由自主发出了满足的叹息。

前戏进行得太久太细致，罗渽民的痛感没持续多久就被一股酸胀难耐的感觉取而代之了。湿漉漉的小穴将李帝努的性器完全吃了下去，却还可怜兮兮地颤抖着收缩着要吞下更多，贪吃得不行。  
李帝努被内里紧致湿热的软肉吸得头昏脑涨，抓住罗渽民的屁股往两边掰开，不停地往穴里深入顶弄。  
罗渽民被顶得完全控制不住自己的呻吟，他早已四肢酸软得撑不住自己，脸埋在双手之间，只剩臀部高高翘起挨操。他觉得自己连头发丝都在冒烟，脚趾在袜子里蜷缩颤抖。  
李帝努感受到了他声音和动作中的细微挣扎，又把他提起来让他趴在沙发扶手上，同时他自己也一边继续顶弄罗渽民一边往前移动，抱紧罗渽民的腰让他半坐在自己身上分担了一部分重量，又伸手去揉弄他不知不觉挺立起来的红润乳头。  
体位的变化令那柄凶器在罗渽民的体内入到了一个前所未有的深度，他尖叫着射出了一小股浊液，指甲在沙发扶手上留下抓痕，小穴也更紧地夹紧了身后的人。  
李帝努被刺激得更用力地往最深处顶，强烈地碾压他想被狠狠磨蹭的那块地方。他的头搁在罗渽民的肩旁，被汗浸得湿透的头发也钻进了罗渽民的耳廓里，随着他操弄的节奏像性交一样磨他通红的耳朵。  
罗渽民痒得快疯了，努力抽出一只支撑自己的手伸到后面打李帝努，说出来的话却娇气粘人：“Jeno，Jeno，我，呜……我要，看着你。”  
李帝努脑袋里一片嗡嗡声，咬着牙从那个缠人的穴里抽出自己的阴茎，如他所愿将他翻了个身，在过程中顺便剥了他的袜子，然后举起了他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，迫不及待地再一次进入他的身体。  
罗渽民被几乎对折也没什么怨言，只是呜咽着伸手圈住了李帝努的脖子让两个人贴得更紧。

偶尔他会流露出这种温顺得近乎钝感的样子，可爱得李帝努怀疑自己真的会把他拆吃进腹。  
罗渽民是扁平足，和他穿同样尺码的鞋子，却更多是为了将就较宽的脚面，有时候鞋子和脚踝之间会空出两道小小的空隙，如果李帝努无聊从那道空隙伸手指进去挠他，他就会瞪着李帝努将他推开，但连那个表情和推人的动作也都温柔可爱。  
和他的扁平足非常合衬的是他还长了一双手掌有点宽的手，但和李帝努比起来他的手少了很多骨节和凸出的血管的修饰，又奇妙地透出一股软乎乎的钝感。  
李帝努还发现他全身的色素沉淀似乎都落在了关节和四肢末端上，尤其是冬天的时候两只手都会变得红通通，偶尔他笨手笨脚弄掉了什么东西又来不及在李帝努面前掩饰，那个睁大眼睛发呆的样子就非常像刚刚在雪地里打滚过的小兔子。  
整个人都粉粉的，钝钝的，好可爱。  
肉体快感达到巅峰的时候李帝努有一瞬间大脑似乎一片空白，又似乎被记忆中很多个幸福感性的时刻淹没。他抱紧罗渽民深吻他，两个人同时到达了高潮。

05

早上罗渽民饿醒后发现自己躺在柔软的床上，裹着他的被褥和他自己身上都散发着李帝努的味道。  
前一天晚上他们做爱做太久，从客厅做到卧室又做到浴室，罗渽民的记忆中断在李帝努最后一次高潮之前，之后李帝努是如何给他洗干净一片泥泞的身体，帮他洗漱，更换干净的床上用品，给他套上睡衣又把他塞进温暖的被窝里，这些事罗渽民全部都没印象了。  
他醒了之后李帝努也很快醒了，听他说肚子饿就去冰箱翻零食，黏黏糊糊地凑到他旁边喂他吃，从他嘴边掉出来的碎屑也全都用手掌接着，又自告奋勇说要去买早餐，罗渽民便趁他外出的时间睡回笼觉。

不知道过了多久，罗渽民梦到自己被一只很大的萨摩耶压在床上舔，口水糊了他一脸，罗渽民被压得喘不过气来，慢慢睁开眼睛后发现李帝努正趴在他身上舔他的嘴角，罗渽民甚至在他那双亮闪闪的眼睛抬起来看自己的时候觉得他身后有一根尾巴在摇来摇去。  
他刚睡醒的懵懂样子在李帝努眼中也可爱极了，李帝努又舔了他一口，说罗渽民睡觉又流口水了，他不想自己的枕头遭殃。  
罗渽民一时竟不知道自己是该害羞好还是生气好，最后是两者兼具，恼羞成怒地抽出那只在李帝努口中宝贝得不得了的枕头拍在李帝努脸上，李帝努就笑着离开了床，一边跑出去一边说他去准备早餐，叫罗渽民快点起床。  
罗渽民拖着尾音随口答应，事实上是又缩回了被窝里。他躺在床上甜滋滋地回味了一下幸福的前一夜，然后忽然想起了被李马克拐走的李楷灿，便伸出手去床头柜拿手机，想看看他们的三人聊天室有没有更新。  
然后他这么一伸手，就看到了那只手的无名指上多了一枚本来不存在的圆圆的银光闪闪的东西。

李帝努听到罗渽民的惊叫声时正准备把早餐从袋子里拿出来，他立刻扔下袋子又冲进卧室里，看到的却是罗渽民完好无缺地坐在床上，一脸散发着傻瓜美的表情，盯着他自己的左手——或者说得更准确一点，是盯左手无名指上的戒指。李帝努进来后，罗渽民紧盯的对象又从那只戒指变成了他。  
李帝努松了一口气，走过去把罗渽民连人带被子抱在怀里左右摇晃，笑眯眯地说：“你总算发现了。你不要告诉我你忘记了我昨晚说的计划。”  
原定的计划是指，他们会一起在高级餐厅共进烛光晚餐，李帝努会在气氛最甜蜜美好的时候在罗渽民面前打开装有这枚戒指的精美小盒子，单膝跪在罗渽民跟前向他许下关于余生的承诺。  
李帝努实在太不懂浪漫了，只能从看过的电视剧里搜刮了一点经典传统的求婚桥段，打算依样画葫芦地用在他们自己身上。  
但他大概永远都不会知道，他因为等不及下一次天时地利人和的隆重浪漫时机而像纯真急躁的小男孩一样偷偷把戒指套在熟睡的恋人手上这个爱得过于莽撞的举动对于罗渽民的承受能力来说反而远远超过了别人用过无数次的桥段。

罗渽民嘴巴张张合合，愣了好一会儿才结结巴巴地问：“所所以，昨天你去，珠宝店是是因为……？”  
“因为特别定制需要一点时间，我去订的时候他们说最快也要昨天中午才能拿到。”李帝努拿起罗渽民的左手，握着他的无名指摩挲那枚精致的东西，罗渽民看到他摩挲的那块地方上有一个小小的字母“J”。  
“那，那位郑在玹先生是……”  
“那家店是在玹哥推荐的，”李帝努说着说着又想起了罗渽民见到郑在玹时那副失神的表情，心中突然警铃大作，他孩子气地把罗渽民抱得更紧，“他也趁情人节给女朋友订了项链，所以昨天和我一起去拿。”  
罗渽民根本没留意到李帝努强调郑在玹非单身的后半句，或者说他根本就不在意郑在玹，他满脑子都在想自己到底是什么时候被李帝努偷偷量了手指尺寸，李帝努给自己送这样的东西又是什么意思。

他傻傻地想了一会儿，忽然记起那只还留在自己包里的手表：“Jeno，我也有礼物给你……”  
“你是说这个吗？”李帝努突然献宝似的举起左手，手腕上的手表和无名指上的同款戒指都非常显眼。  
罗渽民倒吸了一口气，第一反应就是防御般睁大眼睛控诉李帝努：“……你怎么随便翻我的包！”  
他和李帝努平时根本就手机钱包护照夹衣服口袋什么都随便互相看，毫无隐私可言，李帝努给喝醉的他收拾东西时看到了包里的手表也没什么奇怪的，本来就是给李帝努的礼物他戴了就戴了其实也没什么关系，但是李帝努怎么就不能假装没看到？  
他给李帝努的惊喜礼物只有喜没有惊，但李帝努却给了他巨大的令人不敢置信的惊喜。

罗渽民不愿承认自己不甘于这微妙的胜负，也不愿承认自己全身都因为喜悦而微微颤抖，转过头去不看李帝努。  
李帝努倒是毫无原则丝毫不计较他的别扭，捧着他的脸亲他哄他，不停地喊他的名字，喊到罗渽民受不了又面红耳赤地缩进了被窝里。  
他变成缩头兔子后被子外的人适可而止了。李帝努没有再对他抛那些肉麻得浑然天成的直球，但罗渽民很快就宁愿李帝努保持原状说一些至少在他承受范围内的话了——  
李帝努隔着被子伏在他耳边低声说：“同居吧。”然后一秒喘息的时间都没留给他，又说：“结婚吧。”

同居吧，结婚吧，让我每天早上一睁开眼睛就见到你，每天晚上进入梦乡之前眼中只有你。  
让我更了解你会因为什么而高兴，因为什么而难过，让你在高兴的时候一转身就能和我分享，难过的时候可以立刻来到我的怀里。你是我的，我是你的，未来的每一天我们都一起走下去。  
送戒指是这样的意思。

罗渽民的心怦怦直跳，他失去了反应能力，怀疑自己的心跳声响亮得可以穿过骨骼血肉睡衣被子去到李帝努的耳里。  
过了好一会儿他都想不出豪爽帅气的完美答复，反反复复修改的一点腹稿也因为时机错过得越来越久而变得造作无力，内心不禁气馁起来。他正想不顾一切抛弃薄脸皮掀开被子抓住李帝努跟他接吻，用行动表示自己的回答，身上的重量却在这个时候突然离开了，紧接着就是一阵逐渐远去的脚步声。  
罗渽民愣住了，过了一会儿才神不守舍地从被窝里爬出来，蹑手蹑脚走出卧室偷瞄脚步声离去的方向，看到李帝努站在桌子旁边，正在把刚才买的早餐从袋子里拿出来，表情很轻松愉快。  
他刚才没留意，这样看到李帝努的全身才发现他刚才明明只是出去买个早餐也整理了发型，穿得也帅气，看上去就像是特意为手表和戒指而打扮过。现在的李帝努和他自己吐槽过的为了通讯社优惠而买新手机的罗渽民唯一的区别就是，他更像那种整天耍帅炫耀，逛个超市都自我意识过剩地以为周围的人会羡慕自己的新婚小男孩。

罗渽民叹了一口气，悄悄地原路返回卧室，又缩进了被窝里。  
他慢条斯理地拿起刚才被搁置的手机，点进他和黄仁俊还有李楷灿的三人聊天室，看到李楷灿一大早就禀报了最新进展，尽管只有一句语焉不详的“我知道李马克不戴眼镜是什么样子的了”。他看完后没有回复，只是心满意足地放下了手机，心里浮现出了黄仁俊可能会有的各种回复。  
他想着想着就快乐地卷着被子在床上滚了好几圈，准备再睡一个甜蜜的回笼觉，等李帝努再一次来叫醒自己。

END.


End file.
